Spider-Man: Redemption Vol 1 2
. At the time of this story, Ben was led to believe he was the real Parker in . However, this is a lie created by the Green Goblin in . His thoughts are interrupted when Kaine turns on all the lights and confronts him. When Spider-Man asks where Janine is, Kaine assure the wall-crawler that she is safe, for now. When Ben demands that Kaine let her go, Kaine refuses and pulls off Spider-Man's mask. Kaine then starts talking about the pain he experienced, not just from his cellular degeneration, but from the rejection he received from the Jackal, his creator. When Ben tries to tell Kaine that he understands, Kaine attacks him out of anger and beats Reilly into unconsciousness. While unconscious, Ben has a nightmare where Kaine injects him with a strange drug that makes his skin feel like it is burning. Ben wakes up screaming outside in the pouring rain and learns that Kaine has brought him to Aunt May's old house, the home where Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane now life.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Since the Parkers are not home right now, Kaine takes Ben inside the home and takes him into the childhood bedroom of Peter Parker. There Kaine taunts Ben about how the Jackal took this whole life away from him, trying to get him to remember how much he had suffered. However, Kaine assures Reilly that the suffering will come to an end. As Kaine carries him back out of the house again, Ben blacks out once more. When he wakes up, Reilly discovers that he is back in his apartment. Remembering that Janine was Kaine's prisoner, he finds her alive and well in the next room. After preparing some coffee for themselves, Ben explains to Janine that Kaine is trying to mess with them. Suddenly, his spider-sense begins going off again and he fears that Kaine has come back to terrorise them again. Ben grabs Janine and they attempt to flee the scene, but outside they find the police waiting for them outside. A detective among the officers informs Janine Godbe -- aka Elizabeth Tyne, aka Sarah Porter -- that she is under arrest. Ben tries to fight the police officers, but Janine tells him that it is time for her to stop running. Although Ben tries to explain that Janine's father was the real criminal, the officer explains that she will have a chance to explain herself down at the police station.Janine's father molested her for years until she killed him in self-defence. Accused of murder, Janine has been on the run from the law ever since. This was all detailed in - . That's when Ben and Janine are placed under arrest. From the shadows, Kaine watches as the couple are loaded into squad cars and driven away. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Elizabeth's Father Races and Species: * * Clones Locations: * ** *** Ben's apartment ** *** **** ** Jackal's Laboratory Items: * Mannequins * * Vehicles: * Police cars | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}